


Legendary Mission

by ARocksaltGranule



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because plot, Gen, Legend (Linked Universe) centric, Legend had to lead the group, Legend had to take care of idiots, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Protective Legend (Linked Universe), Time is Dad, Tiny bits of cracks, Wild just appeared on the first two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARocksaltGranule/pseuds/ARocksaltGranule
Summary: Legend choose not to be a leader type. Especially when he traveled with a bunch of heroes. He didn't need to.They had enough leader type inside their small group to let him slacked off. But he never thought that there will be a moment, when he had to lead.He had to, and he must not fail.Because one of their life is on the stake.
Relationships: Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Legendary Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Has not finished my other multi chapter fic? Decided to post another multi chapter fic?  
> Haha...
> 
> and, battle scene are hard to write

His hand was trembling. If this one fails, then it was either all of them die or just their leader dies. No, the last was impossible from the very beginning. If they could just eliminate Time, they won’t be here. He observed his surroundings. Hyrule was still trying to cast the healing magic to the unconscious Twilight. But Legend knew that he won’t last long. The magic on his hand already dimmed several times. The only reason he could use magic now was that he was just too stubborn to stop, even he knew that such a small amount of magic wouldn’t be enough to heal Twilight. They had potions. But they had no time to pull it out from their bag. They just couldn’t lose focus from their enemy right now. Wind and Wild stood not far from Hyrule, trying their best to protecting the farmboy and healer. Both of them got deep cuts but at that very moment, but they would survive.

_“They won’t if this battle continues for another hour.”_ Legend’s mind reminding himself. It was not because he didn’t trust his comrade. But that was the fact. He was a professional. He knew that his judgment was objective. And that scares him.

He heard a hiss from his other side. Sky was clearly uncomfortable as he held one of Wild’s sword. Master Sword was abandoned from the beginning of the fight because that damn spirit still won’t let Sky hurting the other hero. Even when this hero was controlled by some sort of evil deity. Now Sky had to fight with an unfamiliar sword, with both of his hands that got burned. He won’t disagree with Time when he said that the sword doing the worst in judging people.

“Captain, stay with us!” Sky yelled without removing his eyes from Time, no, the Deity. Legend also had to focus on their now-enemy, but he could hear the grunt from Warriors as he started to lost his fight to stay awake. Legend tried to not imagining the pool of blood that dripped from Warriors’ body. He had to be fast or Warriors’ sacrifice would be vain. He had to be fast or two of them would die even if Warriors plan succeed.

Time was an idiot. This is why he tried to not get attached to the others (and he failed to do so, but not as bad as Time). They were fighting a Lynel in Wild’s Hyrule. The world that being hated by everyone including the Hero of the Wild himself due to the pain in the ass monsters. With the black blood now affecting most of the monsters they faced, it wasn’t the first time the monsters fighting pattern changed abruptly. But Lynels, no matter his or Hyrule’s or Wild’s were dangerous even without the infection. No one realized fast enough when the lynel suddenly raised its foot and created a blast that threw all of the heroes to the ground. He got dizzy from the hit and he was sure that the others too. The lynel let out a victory scream and he saw it raised its blade from his blurry vision. But the sword never reached any of them. Instead, he heard another scream and someone jumped to the lynel.

Legend tried to stand up as fast as possible. When his vision finally turned normal, he could see the horror on his friends’ faces. Most of them still sat on the ground, some others already raised their sword, but was not sure. Because the lynel, the deadly lynel that was too difficult to defeat even with nine heroes, now dead. And the one that stood on its corpse was Time. His face was stiff, pale, and his hair turned white. The marks on his face became clearer and now also appeared on his left side. Just by seeing him, Legend knew that the magic that overflown from Time’s body was a dangerous one.

“T-Time?” Warriors' voice was shaking. His hand was trying to reach their leader but he didn’t move his legs. Not that Legend could blame him. His own body betraying him and now he was freezing in fear.

Time slowly turned his head toward the captain, but then he just screamed like a wild animal and pointed his sword to Warriors.

**“THIS IS MY VESSEL NOW, MORTAL. STAY AWAY OR ELSE YOU’LL GET HURT, CAPTAIN.”** Time’s voice was louder and deeper from his usual one. And there is no way he’ll raise his sword to one of his own. Legend quickly understands that the person in front of them was another being with Time’s body.

“Link! Take off that mask! Now! Don’t let the Deity corrupt you!” Warriors snapped and used the tone he only used to command the armies of his.

The person Warriors called Deity laughed.

**“DO YOU THINK HE COULD DO THAT NOW? HE MAY ABLE TO CONTROL ME BEFORE, JUST AS YOU WATCHED HIM DID IT MANY TIMES. BUT THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT. HE DESPERATELY ASKED ME TO SAVE ALL OF YOU, MORTALS. AND I’LL DO IT. I’LL USE THIS VESSEL TO ELIMINATE ALL OF THE DARKNESS IN HYRULE.”**

Warriors raised his sword. The other also got the idea that this Deity was dangerous for them, and for their leader.

And they fought him.

The fought him and got defeated. The Deity was far too strong. Stronger than Time. The fear of fighting their leader figure added with exhaustion from fighting the lynel already weakened them. They didn’t stand a chance since they raised their sword, but they didn’t give up.

“Legend! Move!” A voice made him snapped out of his mind. Someone pulled him just a second before a big sword sliced the air where he stood before. Four was panting, still clutching Legend’s arm. “Focus! We had to do it now, and you are the only one that capable of doing it. I don’t think any of us will last longer than this.”

Legend took a deep breath and nodded. Four was right. He had to focus.

_Just a few minutes before, Warriors pulled him away from the battle. Commanding the others to cover both of them, and shoving an orb to Legend’s hand. Legend could feel strong magic from the orb. The similar one that he felt from Zelda._

_“Sealing magic?” He looked at the Captain and Warriors nod confirmed it._

_“I got this from Lana, a friend of mine. This orb contained the magic extracted from the sealing tome. It can summon constructs of Magical Energy, but it needs a strong magic caster. Hyrule already used up his magic, so you are the only one that can use it.” Warriors explained._

_“Will it work?” Legend didn’t want to show his fear, especially to Warriors, but this time he did. Since he met the other heroes, he became too comfortable with them. He let Time, Warriors or Twilight to take the lead. Stayed in the back and gave them support only if they need to. It was safer that way. No unnecessary burden from being a leader and having others depends on him. But now he was the only one that can save their very leader. This time, other heroes with great deeds depend on him, and it scared him._

_“It has to. I don’t know how powerful the Fierce Deity right now. But if we can just suppress its power and let Time got the control of his body, the possibility is not zero.” Warriors put his hands on Legend’s shoulders and gave him an assurance grip. “We will make an opening and go as close as you can. Put your magic to the orb and it will do the rest. After that, I’ll back you up.”_

Now that shitty Captain was behind him, in the brink of death and absolutely no way to back him up. Legend grinned as his hand shook hard. Sky was too exhausted to lead them. He was surprised that the chosen one did not collapse with how shaky his legs were. He was the second oldest of those who still fighting. He had to lead them to avoid their worst scenario. He promised himself that he would kick Time, Twilight and Warriors after this if they were alive. At least that was something that motivated him to stay sane.

He raised his hand and started to motion some sign the Captain designed for them to be used on the battle. _‘Sky, Wild distract him, stay on the opposite side. Wild, when he turned his back on you, try to use stasis and locked his movement. A few seconds is fine. Wind, Four, try to keep that sword when I ran closer. Hyrule, back me up.’_

The others nodded and the plan was set. Wild and Sky ran toward the Deity with determination on their eyes. Legend was glad that Sky, being the fastest swordsman, could fight in equal with that monster. He landed a hit after another to keep the Fierce Deity focused on him and not the Champion. But that ended when the sword broke into pieces when Sky put a bit more power to it. Their face turned into a new level of pale. If Sky was down, it would be over in no time. They couldn’t lose more power than this. But Wild didn’t let his instinct got dulled. His body reacting before his mind after facing a lot of similar yet not so threatening battle. When the shard of Sky’s now broken sword exploded into pieces of blue, it stunned the Fierce Deity. And that one second was all he need to threw his own sword and pulled the slate. A click and magical chain tied the Fierce Deity in his place.

“LEGEND!” Wild yelled as he pushed Sky from the Deity as far as he could. The others snapped from their sudden froze and started to move as they realized they have not finished yet. Legend closed his eyes as he the orb on his hand touched the Deity’s body. He concentrated all of his magic to the orb, praying to Hylia for the orb to work. He could feel the orb exploded but he was too scared to open his eyes. 

A second… Two seconds… Three seconds… Still nothing. Four seconds, something heavy dropped in front of him.  
He opened his eyes. The Fierce Deity dropped to his knees with some kind of magical ropes bound him. Its eyes were still white and opened, but he was not moving. Still like a statue.

“We did it?” Hyrule whispered from somewhere beside him.

“I don’t know.” Legend honestly answered. The mask still on Time’s face. Not that he could see it, but he knew. He tried to call their leader. “Time?” No reaction. Legend gulped. His head was frantic to find an answer.

“Hyrule, Four, please gave these potions to Twi and Warriors.” Wild, surprisingly calm on the outside, summoned some elixirs from his slate and shoved it to Hyrule and Four’s hands. Before both of them could complain he spoke again. “I… May or may not have some knowledge about this mask. Maybe…” His words trailed off as he covered his mouth with his hand, thinking.

Hyrule and Four didn’t wait and left the rest of them to assist the injured. The others just stood, all around their leader’s body. Sky took the Master Sword, trying to seek help as well. At that moment, Legend felt useless. He hated the fact that he just stood there, waiting for either Wild or Sky. Even the Sailor tried to comfort him. 

Wild’s ear suddenly twitching and he raised his head to the Master Sword on Sky’s hand. The sword started to hummed and shine as it trying to speak.

“NO! Wild, No!” Sky suddenly raised his voice and pulled the Master Sword further to himself.

“Sky, that might work!” Wild walked toward Sky only to made Sky stepped back, almost stumbling and landed to the dirt.

“What are you guys talking about?” Wind looked at Legend, confirmed that he wasn’t the only one that confused. 

They suddenly interrupted by The Deity, who was grinning. That smile made Legend’s stomach lurched.

**‘I can’t… believe you are trying … to seal me. You… suppressing my power, yet this …vessel is …still belong to… me. I-’** Sky quickly walked toward the Deity and without hesitation kicked him at the face until the Deity fell to the ground. If the situation was different, Legend might whistled as he watched the calm hero used brutal force. The other gasped from his surprising action.

‘The Fierce Deity power is still inside Time. But it less strong. If the vessel stays unconscious, the deity won’t resurface. Fi confirmed it. We could use some of Hyrule’s sleeping potions and immobilize him.” Sky spoke too calm for someone that just kicked their leader’s face.

“And what? You want us to keep drugging him? Until When? You are going to kill him by overdose him, Sky. Is that your plan?” Wild’s tone was cold. Wild sometimes says something harsh, but never directed to Sky. This one was new. “We just need to do what Fi-“

“No! For the last time. No, Wild. We can’t do that either!” Sky shook his head, and Wild let out a frustrated growl.

“Did the sword said something?” Wind asked.

Wild nodded but Sky shook his head. “No, Wild. I’ll never approve that way. It was too dangerous!”

“That sword just told us that it may save Time! You are the one that treated her like some goddess messenger. Now she just spoke! Of all of us, you are the one that had no right to deny the sword’s voice!” Wild walked toward Sky and pulled Sky’s collar so hard that the taller hero had to lower his upper body to not get chocked. He grabbed both of Wild’s hand and glared at him before landed a punch to Wild’s cheek. Wild fell to the ground but quickly got himself back and ready to launched a revenge punch to Sky when Legend decided to step in.

“ENOUGH!” Legend snapped. And the others froze by his sudden voice. “Time was still trapped inside, Two of us were out of commission, All of us got some injuries that need to be treated so don’t dare you to fight right now! And you, Old Girl!” Legend pointed his hand to the Master Sword. “If this does have something to do with Time, all of us need to hear it. You have to explain to all of us. Not just Wild and Sky. We will not approve anything until you do that. You deserve us that much.” He finished bitterly. 

_‘I understand, Master.’_ Fi’s voice echoed inside everyone's head.

“Good. We’ll listen after we take care of the injuries. Will Time be fine if we let him stay like this?” He watched as Wild started to rub his hand on Time’s hair. No fear remained on the scarred one’s face from their last battle. 

_‘Yes, the seal will protect him and held the Fierce Deity’s power from going rampage.’_

Legend took a deep breath. He signed to everyone to gather, and he walked slowly toward Hyrule, Four and their still unconscious comrades. He didn’t know what the sword was talking about. But judging from Wild and Sky’s reaction, he felt like he wouldn’t like it. Even his feet were shaking, no one mentioned.


End file.
